


Always

by Musiclover1072



Category: Monster High
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Deuce Gorgon, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclover1072/pseuds/Musiclover1072
Summary: You’ll always be there for him, no matter what





	Always

“Hey Deuce, where’s your mom?” (Name) questioned as she and her gorgon boyfriend walked into his house. Deuce had invited her to his house in order to watch the actress Elissabat star in the new movie Vampire Majesty,but when she walked into the house, she noticed that Deuce’s mom -Medusa- wasn’t inside.   
  
"She went to go visit my aunt Stheno and cousin Viperine. She let me stay by myself since there’s a casketball tournament is coming up.“   
  
"That’s so ghastly[1] of her.” (Name) commented before sitting down on Deuce’s couch. She watched him insert Vampire Majestyinto the DVD player before he began walking towards the couch in order to sit on it with her.   
  
The living room was quiet for the first few minutes of the film. Both (Name) and Deuce were watching the film attentively before Deuce started to go bored of it. Deuce, growing tired of the film, changed his seating position on the couch. He moved until he was laying down on the couch; his head was resting on (Name)’s lap and his body was scrawled along the length of the couch. (Name) noticed the change when she felt a light pressure on her lap but thought nothing of it. It was when she felt her hand being licked that she decided to look at her lap. (Name) giggled quietly when she heard Deuce’s light snores and his snakehawk playfully licked her fingers. The ghoul took her hands and started to run her fingers through her boyfriend’s hair. The volume of her giggles increased when the snakes continued to lick her fingers - tickling her.   
  
Deuce, being awoken by the giggles, sat up. He made sure his sunglasses were sitting on his nose before running his hand through his hair -in order to calm his snakes. After they calmed down, Deuce took a hold of (Name)’s hands.    
  
“You know I’m a gorgon, right?” He asked her after a few seconds of silence.    
  
 "Of course I do.“ (Name) answered in a confused tone, pausing the movie in order to listen to her boyfriend talk.   
  
 "Why do you stay with me, then? There’s always a chance that I could petrify you. Doesn’t that scare you? You could be turned to stone if I’m not careful. The same thing that happened to Smokey[2] could happen to you. You should be with a guy whose eyes you can see and won’t turn you to stone.” Deuce told her sadly.  
  
“I would never leave you, Deuce. I know it’s a bit difficult being a gorgon but I wouldn’t leave you for that reason.  I know that you would never purposefully petrify me so why would I want another monster when I have you. You’re going to have to try harder if you want to get rid of me. I don’t scare easily.” (Name) teased lightly.   
  
Deuce gave a small chuckle of relief before pulling her body closer to his. He leaned in and softly placed a kiss on (Name)’s lips.  "I love you,“ he muttered against the ghoul’s lips. (Name) pulled away, smiling widely at him, in order to tell him something and then pulled him back for another kiss.    
  
 _ **"I love you too. Don’t forget it."**_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Ghastly means great
> 
> [2] Smokey was Deuce’s (first) pet. He’s a green dragon that Deuce loved dearly, but one day while playing, Smokey knocked Deuce’s sunglasses off. As a result, Deuce’s gaze turned him into a statue. Because Deuce had no control over his powers at that age, Smokey didn’t return to normal after a day, but would only become flesh again at the anniversary of the petrification.   
> \---------  
> Check out my tumblr: http://multifandomsimagine.tumblr.com


End file.
